Luxia Yuki
Category:Aerone803 ''"I don't want you to lose, I don't want the Lotus to fight this war... You are the only family I have... " — Luxia to Akuma Hachiso about the pending war against the nations. '' Luxia Yuki(雪ルーシャ, Yuki Rūsha) is a kunoichi whom originally resided in Kirigakure and was a very strong member of the Yuki Clan. After the events of War of the Sunset, she went in search of her seemingly captured mother, only to be killed by Raitama Kichimoto, a former subordinate of Akuma Hashiso. Background Early Life Luxia Yuki was born without ever knowing her father. Her mother, Sakuya Yuki, was the only one responsible for her. She was born in Kirigakure long after the Fourth Shinobi World War, so times were seemingly peaceful. Regardless of the peaceful times, her life was considered anything but. Merely at the age of 6, her mother was forcibly removed from her life by a "local police force" which left her homeless. Immediately afterwards she was adopted by Dato Ichiwa, whom was considered of equal value of a king to the more remote locations within Kirigakure. Due to her adoptive father's status and personality, her life was essentially to act like a princess as well as learn how to fight, in the fashion he saw fit. Her life was no longer hers and she was but a paper tiger in front of a storm. She was powerless to prove that she never wanted to have a new way of life thrown onto her. Personality As a child, Luxia had a very outgoing and positive personality. Her feelings were fueled by her mother's love and thus she got to feel what it was like to be normal, for a short period of time. However as her mom was really the only person she ever could count on, she was very over protective of her. As such she was not above putting her life on the line to protect her mother, albeit only being around 5 at the time, even if her attempts at protecting her would have failed. On top of her strong spirit, she also possessed the will to be kunoichi. Evidenced by the fact that she graduated from the academy with at least decent scores, even after her mom's apparent arrest. After her adoption, her persona took a nose dive for the worst. At first she was very confused, disoriented, and even loathed the situation. She didn't want a new parent, even if they were the leader of several small villages. She would often hide in the shadows and cry for her lost mother, she even was diagnosed with insomnia and couldn't sleep on a regular schedule for nearly a year. In short, she was generally sad and depressed. It wasn't until after her adoptive father began asserting his authority over her life that her persona evolved. Around the time that she was 8 years old, her adoptive father began to show her that crying and feeling depressed would do nothing to change the situation and instead she needs to move forward. Due to this and her adoptive father's rather militaristic like ways, she learned to hide her feelings, yet she was rather cold towards him and everyone else in the small village. Her life from that moment was like a caged bird; she was trapped in the village with no way out. It wasn't however until she was around 10 years old that she actually began enjoying some of the perks of being the daughter of something equivalent to a king. At this point she even grew used to being without her mother and begin seeing the village as a family. She wasn't as happy as she was with her mother UT she is seen smiling, laughing, and even associating with other kids her age. However not for long. Once her adoptive father began to really hammer his ways of life into her, she began to despise him all over again. Being forced to adopt to a lifestyle fit for a trophy didn't suit her. She was forced to dress a certain way, act a certain way, and then ultimately learn the beat way to fight as she "has to protect her name as the heiress." Ultimately her hatred could be considered as a continuously blooming flower. However did she learn to confide in her sensei whom was appointed to her by her adoptive father. Around the age of 12, her persona had grown even worse. She could've described as cunning as she double crossed her adoptive father when she was fighting against the rival faction for the throne. She lost purposely and this lead to her being exiled. However much of her true persona managed to emerge after that day, however she still incorporates her rather royal actions and ways into her current self, such as attempting to be graceful and beautiful at all times. After meeting and befriending Akuma, she shows that she can be dependent upon someone else as she tends to follow behind him and the actions of The Lotus. She eventually even sees Akuma and his immediate team as family and therefore displayed unwavering loyalty to both them and the general ideas of The Lotus. She also tends to have a temper at this point now as she is usually seen getting very annoyed when Akuma would keep her from participating in Red Lotus missions due to her age, which also gave her the need to want more power. Her temper is also seen whenever she fights and her opponent either doesn't go down quickly or performs something in which she calls a "stupid stunt," often ending with her yelling. Also from associating with the Lotus, she grew dark on the inside; she even want as far as to slaughter the small village in which her once-adoptive father resided and killed everyone for their involvement in both making her life miserable and exiling her. At 14, she can usually be seen as a very calm, serious individual. She really enjoys thinking and values beauty highly. She's also not above showing dominance in a very quick manner. In battle she tends to only use only enough force to kill her opponent, nothing more, proving that she has somewhat of a superiority complex against her opponents. This is especially true when regarding her beauty, making her vain as well. After the War of the Sunset, her personality would often reflect the hate and disdain of having lost her family and by extension, most of the ninja world as they are the reason why she now has lost many people she felt bonds with. However, in time, even that part of her persona faded away as she focused herself on other things, such as... Appearance Abilities Taijutsu As a young child, her taijutsu skills were at best passable. As a direct result from having no one to truly teach her how to fight, she lacked both skill and technique in her battle style; she often fought using random types of attacks at random targets on the opponent's body, often leading to her defeat because of the lack of real technique and form. After she was adopted, her taijutsu skills were bolstered to points where she could easily overtake several ninja of the Genin rank simultaneously and defeat them. Around this point she is also skilled enough to apply her Ice Release to her hands, making her hits much more effective. However it wasn't until her banishment and her unofficial affiliation with The Red Lotus that her taijutsu skills truly increased. By the time she was 14 years old, her taijutsu skills easily classified as something akin to a Jonin level as she could dispatch two Jonin level Red Lotus members whom were attempting take advantage of her because of her age; her taijutsu not only was on par with the two members but her skills with her Giant Folding Fan allowed her to take the lead in battle and nearly kill them. By the time she was 15 she learned to incorporate her giant fan into her fighting style on a common occasion, such as using it for a club, deflect projectiles, or even as an extra limb. She could also use the fan's sharp edges as a makeshift sword. By the time she was 16, she could easily take Jonin-level ninja in either a one-on-one or many-on-one, using taijutsu alone to not only get the upper hand but even kill them if warranted. Her battle style tended to aim around her being extremely nimble and graceful, yet strong and fast. If she was to use Senjutsu, her physical prowess would increase exponentially depending on how much natural chakra was incorporated into her body; the smallest amount of Sage chakra allowed her to break bones, rocks, and even crush metal with ordinary punches. In her perfect Sage Mode form, she can crush entire mountains, albeit small, with the help of her natural energy surrounding her body. Genjutsu Initially, Luxia had little experience in putting others under a genjutsu. Her main of accomplishing this feat was to be in complete Sage Mode, and use the light passing through her butterfly wings to invoke genjutsu upon her victims. She found the process tedious, and it wasn't her style. However, after she was reanimated a few years following her death, she trained religiously to improve in all areas, including genjutsu. Eventually after a few years of improving, her genjutsu prowess was considered one of the best, compared to before her death, when she largely depended upon the benefits of Sage Mode in order to invoke genjutsu. Her power was so great that she could place targets under genjutsu by simply showing them her palms, or even her fingers; these targets would normally pass out after being exposed to her genjutsu... Not even high level ninja were able to escape the effects of her genjutsu. Should would normally use genjutsu on targets that would approach her, whom she found no interest in. Ninjutsu Tessenjutsu and Nature Transformation Yukia can utilize the Water Release, the Wind Release, the Ice Release, the Lightning Release, as well as the Storm Release. Considering her lineage as a Yuki Clan member, she has the natural affinity for the water release. She was trained by a man proclaimed to be "The Best Water Release User in all of Kirigakure, thus she is able to show extreme skill with the release; she is easily to produce Rain Showers within a village-wide range. She also often uses the water to heal herself of small wounds and even recover her chakra on to a large degree. She is even able to use this ability while in battle to simulate having an endless amount of chakra to use at her disposal. Her Wind Release is one of her most frightening aspects, as it is usually coupled with her giant fan. With it, she can create deadly blades of wind with just one swing. She once even used her fan to plow down an entire forest with winds sharp enough to cut into a mountain. With effort, she is also seen creating a plethora of tornadoes with the power to pick up several objects with the mass akin to vehicles and throw them, with a single swing from her fan. She can also make pin-pointed air-based attacks using her fan by pouring a bit of chakra into it, allowing her to manipulate the air around it into small projectiles or twisters with varying power. With complimented with her ice-based chakra, she can also produce anything from an icy wind to a large flash blizzard, freezing everything in its path in varying degrees based on chakra. Even without her giant fan, her Wind Release is still sharp. With her hands alone she was able to create and release a powerful vortex that would expand upon impact, tearing up anything within it. Her usage of the Lightning Release can be considered above par. She rarely uses the Lightning Release on its own, instead she often combines it with other releases such as Water or Wind to create devastating effects. However even if she chooses to use the release on its own, it can still be a very powerful technique. She is known to release lightning from the palm of her hand, be it in the form of a large stream or in smaller branches. Kekkei Genkai Ice Release The Ice Release can easily be named her most dangerous element, as she was unconsciously using it as a child in the form of self defense when she and her mother were attacked by a rogue Kiri ninja; she was passively using the Ice Release before she even understood that there was a such thing as Water Release or Wind Release. Her strength with ice is so advanced, she even calls herself evolved compared to her Yuki kin. With the least amount of effort, she can create ice mirrors, similar to Haku. However she can use these crystals as makeshift weapons, forcing them to crash down on their opponent or even trapping them inside. With increasing effort, she can create ice blizzards, powerful enough to completely encase a surrounding forest; if it wasn't for the battle ending so quickly, she would have caused the vegetation to die. She is also seen creating complex art out of the ice, such as a field of icy vegetation, where the ice consumes everything and even acts as if it had mind of its own. While not being limited there, she's also seen seen manipulating the weather in order to create other extremely high level Ice Releases, such as the Ice Release: Heaven's Judgement, which would also create ice nearing the level of absolute zero. Even the hottest flames couldn't melt the ice Luxia made with greater effort. Not only is her Ice Release near what would be considered a godly level for many, but she can mix this release with many other of her releases, such as the Storm Release; she can use the plasma-like energy generated from her normal usage of the Storm Release to apply very deadly sub-zero effects. One noticeable technique is the Storm Release: Ice Cannon, which allows her to instantaneously freeze things within a very large radius by using the large quantity of lightning-like plasma to descend from the sky in its base speed, causing extremely wide-scale damage. Storm Release Her use of the Storm Release is excellent. She can easily create lasers of liquid-like lightning to the fullest extend. However she is also seen using the Storm Release just as its name says; she can create miniature storms in the palms of her hand. She is also seen using a much larger variation of the jutsu, allowing the Storm clouds to grow to a greater scale to threaten things over large distances. She is also not above merging this release with the Ice Release in order to create extremely versatile icy techniques. Crystal Release Gaining use of the Crystal Release through DNA modification during the process of being reanimated, she rarely used it on its own. When she did use it, however, she showed great skill in its use; she has shown the ability to crystallize any surface, save for anything energy-like. She is even shown making crystalline constructs using nothing but the air in front of her as a source, and release them as flying projectiles to her enemies. Kekkei Tota Blizzard Release The Blizzard Release is a release only Luxia was known to use, however it was only after being reanimated through Edo Tensei that she learned of its use. However her skill with the release is extremely vicious, as she uses the ice's sheer cold combined with the fluid movement of the Lightning Release, and by extension, the Storm Release, to provide a plethora of methods of freezing her opponent in ways normal ice and cold could not handle. She's also seen using the Blizzard Release for defensive purposes, such as summoning plasma-like ice flake diagrams nearly the size of her body to protect her from physical techniques, as the diagrams would threaten to freeze over anything that touches them. Offensively, on the same token, she can use these diagrams to produce beams of plasma-like ice of varying sizes that would also threaten in the same manner. As a reanimated being, the Chakra drawbacks are miniscule to her, but it has been noted that if she was alive using these techniques, she could very well handle the use of the Blizzard Release. Glacier Release Another derivative from her Ice Release, and likely the most used, after learning of its use. The Glacier Release is the combined efforts of the Ice Release and the Crystal Release in order to create ice structures of extreme durability and size. Due to the ice having the durability of crystal, she can easily put her cold techniques to physical use, such as creating pillars of ice that no ordinary flame could ever hope the melt. The ice is so durable that it could survive the test of time, and spend years in an environment and not even wither. Her use of the Glacier Release is almost as common as her use of the base Ice Release, and it becomes extremely difficult for one to tell the difference between the two depending on her uses of the releases. Her skill with the release is also on par with her base Ice Release, as she can encase nearly anything in this extreme ice just by touching the object, however how long she touches it will determine the amount of ice that encases the target; to further prove of its use, she froze another reanimated being completely solid and nearly rendered the reanimation jutsu useless, as the ice was extremely difficult to even crack, and because the target wasn't technically harmed by its use, this time, the reanimated being couldn't simply regenerate their way out of the ice casing. Senjutsu Sometime after she was exiled, she learned how to use Senjutsu from the butterflies in Forever Meadows. Her use of Senjutsu, like others, gave her a boost in several areas, including physical power and ninjutsu. At first she wasn't great at using Senjutsu, often failing with flying colors. However after a few months of continuous training, she finally began grasping the concept of combining nature energy with her body. Around the time she was 15 years old, she finally mastered the art of Senjutsu, as she was able to use varying levels of Sage Chakra depending on the purpose. Seeing as how she fully mastered the Senjutsu, upon using Sage Mode she gains a full set of butterfly wings. They are made of Chakra that is so complex and fine that the wings actually resemble solid butterfly wings, save for the iridescent glow they give off along with her hair. Her eyes also glow in the same fashion. With these wings, she is capable of flight as well. Her eventual mastery of the Sage Mode also allowed her develop a special seal that is marked onto her body, similar to the Curse Seal. This seal passively gathers nature energy for Luxia even when she's in the midst of battle, being mobile and such. However on the downside, this seal does not give her enough Sage chakra in order to activate her full powered Sage Mode, only up to about 40% of it, at maximum. However she still feels that this alone is enough to defeat most of enemies. She calls this seal Seal of the Pandemic and it's located on the back of her left shoulder blade. It appears to be white, and very transparent so it takes the appearance of glass. When the seal is active, it will gain a sky blue hue as it moves along her body to supply it with Sage chakra. Although if she were to gather enough natural energy to go into full power, she could also activate the seal to prolong her Sage Mode state. Forms 10% Power: This form looks truly no different from her normal appearance. The only real difference is that the Seal of the Pandemic is actually activated, should she choose to use the seal in order to gain Senjutsu power. If one were to see her back, rather the seal itself, they would notice that seal has spread only a small amount and is still in the relative vicinity of her back. In this form, her benefits begin with slightly increased strength, taijutsu and ninjutsu specifically as well as reaction time. She usually uses this both under the assumption that a small power up with be needed if her opponent us acting proving to be gifted, and if she feels like this power up would be all she needs to finish the fight. 30% Power: Her appearance is also roughly the same as before, save for the seal actually growing to other parts of the body such as her face and thighs, should she choose to use the mark to activate this form. She is also accompanied with a light blue aura. Like the state before, she gains a quality increase in power, however she also gains skill in precision as well. If one was to compare her power at this point, a simple punch from her could actually match the power of a vehicle's slam at around 60mph. Also at this point, her ninjutsu begins to increase unusually in power. She only goes this far if the prior form proves to be useless. 40% Power: At this point the seal has spread to all parts of her body, and is accompanied by a very strong blue aura that envelopes her body completely. She can use this aura for short range effects as well as use the normal power ups associated with increased Sage Mode chakra. Unfortunately this is the highest amount of power she gains outside of actually gathering nature chakra herself, or through other naturally enhanced beings. At this point, she can roughly contend with Jiraiya in his Sage Mode transformation, save for the summonings. 50% Power/Imperfect Sage Mode: This is often called her Imperfect Sage Mode, as this is the highest she ever generally goes against opponents. The aura around her is like dancing blue steams of light and chakra. This is when the beauty of the Butterfly Sage begins to really become apparent. At this point is also when she begins to use techniques such as the Storm Release: Ice Cannon and Ice Release: Frozen Symphony, however she can perform the latter with similar effects without the Senjutsu boost. This state would roughly equal the state in which Jiraiya uses when he uses Sage Mode; an incomplete form without all of the aesthetic benefits. 100% Power/Perfect Sage Mode: At this point, she is using her maximum potential. She no longer has an icy blue aura around her, but instead she now has a full set of butterfly wings made of chakra so refined and beautiful that it almost appears to be real. These wings of hers many benefits by themselves, such as allowing her to fly. Her wings also passively absorb the light from the scenery and immediately disperse it as a form of iridescent light, that somewhat covers her in an aura. The light also is a very easy way to get caught in her powerful genjutsu as its effects are nearly automatic upon just gazing into the light radiating from her wings. The genjutsu is so powerful that even the victim will not notice the slightest effects of it until she either announces it, or make the world as they perceive it come crashing down. Her wings also have the potential of converting the light into poison, however if there was ever a lack of light, she could simply convert her chakra to poison spores as well. At this point, she also has a modified mass; she weighs so little that just simply flicking her with average power will send her reeling backwards at high speeds; she counts this as a disadvantage, however because of her lack of weight, she can become extremely fast. Also because of her lack of weight, she also loses much of the physical edge she had in prior versions of the Sage Mode, yet she compensates by using the surrounding nature energy as an extension of herself. She can also revert her mass back to normal, at the loss of her ridiculously high speed boost and she regains her elegant strength back. Like other forms of the Sage Mode, she is now at the maximum potential the it could give her regarding Ninjutsu. For instance, her Ice Release can now be pushed to lengths where if she merely touches objects, they will be coated with a layer of ice, a complete layer. While it's usually not life threatening, one wouldn't want to touch her in this state. She is also seen using Sage Art in this mode, with one of her signature techniques being Sage Art: Ice Dragon's Soaring Halberd. Chakra Prowess As a child, her chakra wasn't much to be impressed by as she overly taxed herself out on basic jutsu because of her lack of control, on many occasions. However as she matured, she was able to control her chakra in a more mature form. By the time she was 14, her chakra was so strong that it alone extended her life force after she came in touch with Chromium, a disease given to her by a member of The Red Lotus during an altercation dealing with her age and the ultimate technique of the user. Her chakra is so dense that it actually held off the disease until some time after the War of the Sunset. Her chakra was also dense enough to freeze others on contact, accidentally. Other Part 1 Part 2 Deadzone